1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film driving mechanism of a camera for winding or rewinding film.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera having a film driving mechanism, provided with a rewind fork projecting downwards from an upper wall of a film cartridge chamber of the camera, is well known. The rewind fork is engaged with a corresponding end of a film spool of a film cartridge, when the film cartridge is inserted in the film cartridge chamber.
In a camera of this type, a film take-up spool is provided in which a motor for driving the film spool is placed. Rotation of the motor is transmitted to the rewind fork through a lower gear train provided in a bottom portion of the camera, an upper gear train provided in an upper portion of the camera, and a rotational shaft which transmits the driving force of the motor from the lower gear train to the upper gear train.
In the aforementioned camera of this type, a reduction in the diameter of the film take-up spool is restricted since the motor is placed inside. Further, it is necessary to provide enough space to accommodate the rotational shaft, thus making it difficult to design a smaller and more compact camera, most notedly in the camera width.